Melfeena
(Updated 11th August 2007) Basic Information False Name: Melfeena Richfield. Real Name: Ireth Vanimedlé later to Ireth Richfield. Age: Twenty-Four. Status: Married. Spouse: Lini Richfield. Profession: Tailoring and Mining. Language: Speaks common but can understand partial Orcish and is fluent with Demonic. Current condition(s): Recovered from "Mute" status. Family Juliana Evely = Melfeena's older sister, missing and presumed dead. ??? Evely(Mother) = First name unknown, paladin of Lordaeron who fell upon the scourges coming. Melfeena was known to spend her childhood with her mother while her sister Juliana spent it with her father away from Lordaeron. ??? Evely(Father)= First name also unkown, only known by Juliana and was known to go onto an expedition in Silithus during the sisters childhood only to die there by unknown causes that Juliana concealed from Melfeena. Mesoni "Blightbringer" Evely= Melfeena's oldest existing family member, at the age of twenty-seven he fell to the Scourges presence and served as one of Varimathras' guards in death till the dreadlords defeat to Sylvanas, since then he has been following her in battle and later took the title as one of the Deathguards. A loyal follower to Sylvanas he will do anything to please his queen. He continues to hunt his sister Melfeena to this day in fear of Melfeena's shadow, Ireth. None-Family related importance: Mounts Felsteed: Kirith. Dreadsteed: Xira. Swift Frostsaber: Shar. Swift Red Gryphon: Shala. Netherdrake: Voranaku. Background story (To be more "fixed" at later time) Melfeena Evely awoke in Northshire Abbey a year ago, unaware of who she was, or what she was until it naturally hit her she was able to do low-graded “shadow” magic, she was found by the fathers of the Abbey with a burnt journal which had in small letters “Melfeena” barely readable, adopting this as her new name and the pages of this Journal torn. She was frightened of what she was but grasped it, she felt she had to know herself so she traversed Azeroth after a short time of recovery to discover who she was…. Time passed, she had known no-one at all, none knew her, people saw her as the “Demon girl”. A novice warlock who tried to prove for some silly purpose that demons were in fact nice if looked at and treated the right way. She always felt a presence had been following her though, unknown to her this would be revealed in nine month’s to come. She later encountered a human female who had looked like her, soon discovering this was her sister, Juliana Evely. Soon adding Evely to her missing sir name. A lot of things had happened over the year, but her most noticeable event was the resurrection of Melfeena’s past, who she use to be so long ago, but in the same life, or another life?. A shade known as “Ireth” tries to tell her that she is reborn from someone who passed away long ago, herself. But Melfeena still has to discover if this is true. Find out her past, embrace her present, fear the future….. Coming of her new age - The night of the Dark Portal exploration. Melfeena sat upon her swift frostsaber, gazing up the snowy path that lead up to the gates of Ironforge. The path was dark as midnight soon struck. The warlock tilted her head to the side with wonder in her eyes, muttering lowly to herself "Ireth, it is time, it's time for us to find that cure alone...Celeste is no longer in action, I have to go through without her, and I doubt Aeron would accompany me on situations now regarding his fiancé's condition...The drama...Maybe Selena or Burn would kindly accompany me?". She shook her head gently as if responding to a reply, her face covered from the snowy blizzard. "Ireth...It won't work so simple....I will have to leave The Aegis, they can't help me in finding my cure. It's been fun being with them for the year, but they're goals and my goals are completely different....I have walked a new path. A path that ends in a year with the ending of my life or yours." She surveyed the surroundings with her vision, as best as she can against the harsh weather, she knew there was no return from what she would soon embark on. Her final days in Azeroth would soon come to an end. "Shar, it's time, we go" And with quick reflex's, Melfeena's saber traversed into the night, bearing a curse on her back. Companionship of an undead. Melfeena yawned as she gazed about in the darkness now surrounding the Aldor Rise, tiredness had eventually overcome her, but instead of walking towards the inn to turn in for the night, she instead walked with light-footed steps to the edge of the rise. She smirked slightly as she stood close to the balcony, no more than three feet from the edge that could have meant her doom if she ventured any closer. “Right, so they managed to mix up my mail and transfer it to the Scryer’s tier, how smart of these people.” Melfeena murmured to herself. She shook her head and let forth a sharp whistle whilst using her left hand at her mouth. Shortly from the darkness above, a beast descended from the sky, a golden griffon which was coated in fine red armour and cloth landed next to Melfeena standing on all four of it’s legs, giving itself an image of self-control and discipline. “Shala, it’s time we take a little trip to our friends at the Scryer’s tier.”she whispered low to the griffon as she crept underneath the left wing of the beast, then crawled onto it’s harness on his back. After settling down, the warlock and the griffin set off only for a brief flight over the Scryer’s tier which from her aerial point of view, was pretty empty. A few Arcane Guardian’s and some wandering Blood Elves, but that was all to be seen for now. "They have too many members to keep track of every face, I’m sure I can fly in like any other scryer follower without being spotted" - She thought to herself as she patted the griffon's neck as an indication to start descending until it did at the Mailbox, flying in from an unguarded side. Trying to look inconspicuous upon landing, she dismounted and walked the griffon casually towards the inn, hoping she seemed as normal as any of the other true Scryer members that patrolled the area, shortly arriving at the mailbox she was informed to go to. As she was going through her now-claimed mail, she couldn’t help but keep an eye on an undead female with a black leather hood covering her face playing with a small drake to her left. The undead stared at her, shivers going down Melfeena’s back. “What do you want?” she said while smiling uneasily. The undead girl only returning a look she was unsure of due to the mask, but her slight tilt of her head and relaxed stancegave her the feeling of warmth somewhat. The female walked around the corner of the Scryer inn, Melfeena out of curiosity cautiously tailing her path until she went around the corner also, noticing an owl of black feathers next to this female. Melfeena reacted with a sudden gasped of shock, a memory returning of several hours earlier where a human girl had told her to follow an undead female with a black owl out of Shattrath and do a “test” to prove her worthiness for a task she wasn’t clear herself on entirely. The corpse pointed to the owl then nodded Melfeena’s way, mounting an armoured wyvern that she had never noticed when arriving via that corner. The armour of this beast was also red. The rider of the Wyvern quickly ascended in the air with this owl and looked down Melfeena’s way, a hunch telling that she should follow this mystery girl. In quick time both the girls had taken flight and Melfeena followed to a mountain range which lay on the border of Terokkar and Nagrand, high above ground level deep in the mountains, overlooking the beauty of the green land below. By the time Melfeena reached the female, she was standing there, waiting there with the owl by her side. “She is waiting to test me.", she thought, feeling slightly anxious. “So you must be the one the girl talked about, well I’m here for this test of yours.” The corpse stood there and made no move as Melfeena dismounted her beast. “So uhm….What the heck is it I have to do now?” The corpse said something in her resident tongue, obviously unknown to Melfeena before suddenly un-equipping her weapons and speaking a few more words she did not seem to understand at all. “I uhm, wel-Here goes nothing…” Melfeena pulled out her runesong dagger and dropped it on the ground, showing evidentially that she had come to cause no harm and nodded, forcing a wider smile to form on her lips, a nod in response by the female company. “Do you think you could also pull off your hood? Let me see your face?” She felt stupid by merely mentioning this as she knew there would be no response to such a request in her common language. The undead shot out a few more sentences in her tongue, still basically unknown to Melfeena, before mounting up on her flying beast again, nodding and waving to Melfeena one last time before ascending to the sky… To meet another day…. (Thanks to Heresy, undead rogue and the subject of this story for the help.) Description Melfeena looks to be in her early twenties ((Twenty-Two)) She is moderate in height and her appearance is shown of a slim bodied woman with a tanned skin-tone and hair reaching down just past her shoulders. The hair is brown with a red line going down the left-side of her hair going over the ear. A small pony-tail can be seen underneath the back of her hair under the surface, neatly tucked away. She walks with assurance and speaks in a soft yet confident tone with determination evident in the eyes. Her accent suggests she is from the area of Lordaeron. Family Re-Union(Part1). Darkness had by now washed over Tirisfal Glades as the time got late as per usual. All seemed quiet in the glades apart from the natural cries of the dead, the slaughtering of beasts, alive and dead alike. The usual you’d expect. But one thing was different. To the North-West at Agamand Mills to the back to where the haunted crypt lingered, was chaos of sorts deep within…. Melfeena hurried through the dark hallways of the crypt brushing aside each weak spirit that stood in the way with ease. Nothing had changed of her appearance, except her battle-garments were worn as not tended to in weeks and her hair was messier and more of a crimson colour. She also seemed more exhausted as if she had been running for hours non-stop as if fleeing from something….Or someone. And sure enough shortly when Melfeena had gotten to a corner she turned back with her face full of horror as swords could be heard grinding against the stone coming from where she had been, giving off a loud echo that even for Melfeena, made the hair on her skin rise in fear. A voice was heard from the same direction. It was in Orcish, but certainly not the sound of an orc and also of a male. “You’re trapped in here, so stop running!” was translated to Melfeena’s ears. Melfeena cursed to herself on how much the voice was right but still pressed on for hope. She knew the entity following her had not only trapped herself in, but also itself. There was no way out. After traversing for another five minutes while trying to fight off her fears of this entity and the weak ghosts she pushed aside as what was hunting her was now getting closer and closer to it’s prey. She had no choice. She thought to herself she knew she had to turn around and face this monster head-on against her fears. And alas, she stopped and spun around whilst pulling out a small purple shard from her blue demon-hide pouch, staring for the being to make an appearance. From around the corner the figure appeared, and what was seen of him is that he was an undead. Most of his skin remained intact and he stood tall in thick plated armour that looked “clean” even for what the undead were seen to be with. He carried two swords in his hands which gave a faint glow but rather looked plain if not for the golden design of a dragon appearing on the hilts. A white cloak hanged from his back, it’s fabric shown to have withstood the test of time itself as it had no signs of decay. His face looked rather intact as well, with long black hair, no eyes in his eye-socket and his white ghastly skin. He stood aggressively in front of Melfeena, preparing. With a quick few words from Melfeena’s lips to herself and the soul-shard in her hand emitting a low glow, it evaporated into thin-air and next to her, An enormously tall and broad demon appeared she considered her trusted-guardian, a demon of brute strength which wielded a big axe in one-hand. Unmistakably a Felguard. She drew her Azuresong sword shortly after. “Hmm, hello there, ready to meet up with your sister, and your second brother, miserable witch?” came from the figure. Melfeena simply growled back before replying “Juliana is alive. But you will not be for long” and in a rush Shaathun, the Felguard charged upon the undead figure. As Shaathun got closer, the undead stepped aside swift enough for Shaathun’s charge to miss. Quickly the swordsman took his chance by stabbing the Felguard in the back with both his swords with scary agile speed that sent the demon crumbling to the ground defeated. Melfeena gasped in shock. “Shaathun!” she screamed out, clenching her fist with rage as she looked upon the defeated Felguard returning back to the dark beyond. She gripped her Azuresong tighter and muttered some more words under her-breath, shortly a shadow bolt had been conjured quickly in success which shortly whistled through the air directly to the target, hitting it dead-on at the chest. The figure had stumbled back from the blast, but it did not take him long to stand straight up as if nothing had been inflicted. Melfeena winced at the lack of effect her magic had and before she knew it, she felt cold steel pierce her left arm before she could react and look up at her attacker. She immediately shot out her right hand and let an instant bolt of shadow magic and green trails tailing the shadow hit the attacker, causing him to fly back. “Damn it!” she managed to gasp out before falling down to her knee’s, her wound a grievous one. She was defeated. Somehow that blow had crippled her whole body and she was now sheep to the slaughter. The figure approached her slowly, looking un-harmed once again, a blade in one hand, while the other now showed nothing but emptiness. He reached for Melfeena’s head with his empty hand and without effort held his hand under Melfeena’s chin, Melfeena struggling to be able to do nothing but look up to him with fear. “You know” He said. “If you didn’t give the nuisance to my brother, then I would have made it all easier on you. But no, slow and pain death for you tonight…Sister”. And with those words he raised his sword in the air ready to take a slash at Melfeena. And after what felt like an eternity, he had let his blade fly down…Close….Close….Closer to Melfeena and then to Melfeena, all went black. To be continued...... Category:Defias_Brotherhood_(EU)